Summer Vacation
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: After a rather weird invitation to a friend's Summer Home, the bladers were thrusted into a very odd place. Who's the villan this time? And what chaos will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"You may be wondering why I called you here today..." Hikaru began. The Legendary Bladers (and most of their friends) groaned.

"What is it this time?" King said, clutching Variares tightly.

"Actually, we're going on vacation."

Everyone but the more serious in the group, gave a loud shoot of joy. Hikaru motioned to Tsubasa, who stood to explain.

"A good colleague of mine invited us to his vacation house for the summer," Tsubasa said, having Hikaru pull up a picture of a house on the beach.

"Sounds good to me!" Yuu said. "We haven't been to the beach in forever!"

"Sounds like a good place to relax," Madoka said, daydreaming of reading a good book on **the** beach.

"Sounds like there'd be a lot of people," Tithi worried, twiddling his thumbs.

"I'm quite sure it'll be fine! They'll love you!" Ryo said, continuing as he left the room. "Even though I must stay here, I'll just keep in touch. The Immortal Phoenix is off! Peace!"

After a few seconds, Tsubasa spoke. "Shall we start packing?"

The room was empty in a few seconds.

"Anime logic; don't you just love it?" the Eagle Blader said, only to have a pen thrown at him from the remains of the fourth wall.

"You stop that!" the author said, beginning to reach for her pen.

"Fangirls: who gets them?"

**So, how you like it? Review are awesome! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Getting there

The bus pulled in, the door opened, and a man stepped out. His hair was dark blue with white streaks, his skin dark like the night sky. Burning red eyes with an 'evil' glare peeked out from spidery hair.

"I believe my master has asked me to take you to the summer house," he said, voice darkly pitched. His outfit was plain and unprofessional, mainly dark blue.

"Meduso," Tsubasa said, giving a small bow. Meduso grimaced.

"Just get in. The faster I get this done, the less time I have to spend with silly morta- I mean humans."

Everyone piled in, placing the bags in the the back. Hikaru sighed, sliding next to Tsubasa, who was flipping through a book.

"Five bedrooms, correct?" Hikaru asked. Tsubasa nodded, closing the book.

"And there are fifteen of them."

"So there is going to be twenty five people sharing five bedrooms?"

"I call one of the couches," the Eagle Blader said, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. They haven't gotten too friendly before."

Hikaru shivered. "I think I'll just be studying the wildlife then. That was why Ryo told me to go."

Tsubasa gave her a pat on the back, smiling as she began to buckle up.

"Hey, why's there buckles? Buses don't normally have them, right?" Zeo said. Meduso smiled evilly, pressing a button on the dash.

"YIPPY KY YAY!"

Everyone was thrown against their seats as the bus began zooming past the towns and cities, somehow managing not to crash into anything, until stopping at an airport.

Passing everyone, King smiled. "Free food!"

"Wait! We're not on that one!" Meduso said, grabbing King by the necklace so he wouldn't run off. They went to an effort part of the airport, and went to a gate.

"Do we have to wait much longer?" Ryuto said, getting impatient.

"Oh shush, you!" Meduso said, clenching his fists.

Another man came to greet them, bouncing over in a casual outfit of black.

"He's the pilot, isn't he?" Yuu said, apparently horrified by the idea.

"Yep," Tsubasa said, helping Meduso with the bags. The man, with darkly tanned skin and grey stripes, introduced him himself.

"I'm Bob, and I'm the pilot for the night! Hope you have fun! And one last thing: smile!"

He quickly snapped a picture, using a small camera. He smiled, shoved the camera into his pocket, and began to help with the luggage. He quickly fixed his dark brown hair from out of his silver eyes, pushing it into his fedora.

Everyone climbed in, buckling up. Bob seemed to snicker as he climbed into the cockpit, leaving Yuu uneasy. He shifted in his seat, forcing a smile so Tithi would stop being so worried.

The plane lifted off, and slowly, the bladers began falling asleep, one by one.

Bob smiled, looking at Meduso, who snickered.

"I wonder if they'll remember zonking out," the black clad man said, smiling and giving a small chuckle.

"Probably not," the other man said, watching a flock of winged creatures flying next to him. This wasn't going to be a normal summer vacation for anyone.

**reviews loved if not rude. Suggestions loved if in the range of the rating.**

**Enjoy ~!**


End file.
